


The Babymaker

by Copperbell111



Series: Kirkland the Romantic Hero [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying scenes, England Pregnant, France Pregnant, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperbell111/pseuds/Copperbell111
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland creates a chemical that can make a man carry a baby for 9 months, he injects himself with it, hoping to become a male mother. The other parent is not so enthusiastic, and throws the chemical into the worlds water supply - mayhem ensues. Continuing from "The Experiment" and "Romance"  In this, the first chapter he and Francis Marcel realise their feelings for each other and he thinks about reviving the plans he had with Francis to have a child of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to  
> I'd love you to want me by Lobo  
> and  
> "You're having my baby" by Paul Anka ... just because

Three months had gone by since Francis Marcel from 1828 had arrived in 1946. He had, after a couple of weeks, been able to tell Arthur what exactly had happened, and no prizes for guessing that Arthur was quite annoyed, and by British terms that is absolutely seething mad. Francis Marcel wasn't going to be able to get back to his 1828, and he spent a lot of time in Arthur's company, getting to know him. In the weeks that followed. however, he established himself as France again, and was happy to move into that role. Over the time he'd spent at Arthur's home, growing closer to th Englsihman he'd actually become fond of him, but he hadn't actually said that to him and Arthur too had become fond of Francis Marcel, even though it seemed completely unlikely that he would. The day came when Francis was to leave to go and take his place as the new France, nobody knew any different but he had to fit into the role as if the 1946 France had never left and who better to help him than England, who shared his secret. They left on the train, then the ferry and another train heading for Paris…

"I can only thank you for helping me settle in Arthur." Francis said as they sat in a carriage on the train. "I um… do feel unfamiliar with everything in this time… I appreciate your help."

"Well… what else was I supposed to do?" He replied. "France needs you there, and… it was all my fault for inventing the time machine in the first place." He sighed. "I just can't believe Francis and Hindley did this to you."

"Believe me Arthur, your ancestor Hindley is a rogue… so unrefined… so… difficult." He said with a hefty sigh. "You I find to be much …nicer…"

"Well that's very kind of you to say so Marcel." Arthur said sadly. "I will not deny that I miss Francis a lot, but I do like your company ."

"Really?" Francis Marcel said as a little smile graced his features. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Arthur began "You are more honest I think… and I don't know exactly… we just seem to get on better."

"Perhaps it is because you are not an arrogant child like your predecessor." Francis Marcel replied. "He was insufferable, always thought he was in control of everything." He said "If you want to know, it was he who started all the fighting."

"I can well believe it… after all he challenged me to a duel… " Arthur said, remembering that time.

"I know." Francis Marcel replied. "What a control freak that man was." He said "I hated him." He said and paused "I don't hate you though, I want you to know that."

"I don't hate you either…" Arthur said with a smile. "You know I was just thinking… no its ridiculous…"

"What is it?" Francis asked curiously.

"Well… maybe you are supposed to be here in this time after all. My Francis was weak and you are strong… maybe France needs to be strong now."

Francis smiled at him with a certain fondness he'd never felt for Hindley, and they talked of how he could settle into his new role, and what to expect from 1946.

Arriving in Paris they made their way to the palace that used to belong to Francis Marcel in 1828 only to find that it had been bombed into oblivion during the war and no longer existed. Only the ruins remained, standing in the ground as if long forgotten. Not only was Marcel getting used to the automobile, but to see his former home decimated, and ruined, was too much. On the way back to the centre of Paris, Arthur could see how it had affected him and as they sat talking in a town house owned by Marcel, the conversation seemed to get a little deeper.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I mean… I can imagine all this must be difficult for you… after all we have gone through two world wars… everything is different to your time."

"It most certainly is Angleterre." He replied "I must take control and help France become great again… I would never have allowed such a thing to happen if I was here…"

"Well… maybe you would have been stronger than my Francis. He just didn't want to fight the Nazi's… I think he was scared you know. I helped him through it but he just couldn't do it by himself… It was down to myself and America to free him from Germany's clutches in the end.

"I would never have allowed Allemagne to take over… he must have been spineless." Sighed Marcel. "What twist of fate meant that the great France should sire a weakling like that?"

"You're right he was weak… "Arthur replied. "And selfish too… leaving me to go to Hindley… I expect it was because he had everything, and I had nothing." He said sadly. "I feel so betrayed…" uttered Arthur, letting the pain sink in, "…then making me believe you were him… it just defies any reasonable explanation. All I wanted was a bit of honesty from him… I never got it…"

Francis Marcel seemed to understand somehow. He didn't quite know what to say or how to say anything, he just listened to him. "Honesty is a virtue." He eventually said. "A man like you deserves that at least… and I actually feel ashamed Arthur, that he did that to you."

Arthur looked up at him and something passed between them, a moment perhaps, but something that made them both realise that this was going to be more than just a friendship. For a while they just looked at one another till Francis tentatively reached forward and held his hand

"Its funny… I feel like I've known you forever…" he said quietly.

"Our ancestors did…" Arthur replied. "We have their memories… most of them anyway…" He said. "Our countries have fought… or made up …or fought again… so…even though you never knew me or I never knew you… we do know… don't we Marcel?"

He nodded and looked thoughtful for a while before speaking. "You um…were in a close loving relationship with your Francis weren't you?"

"I wanted to be." He replied. "He assisted me, he worked for me… we fought alongside each other in the wars… it was a relationship at least I thought so. He on the other hand didn't seem to have much respect for it… and if he really loved me he wouldn't have left me for Hindley would he?"

"I expect that you miss him don't you?" he asked genuinely interested. "I expect that you… are finding it difficult to…live without him?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Arthur replied, his voice faltering and going a little higher He looked away and tried to hide his distress. "I've got to carry on without him… I have no other choice."

They were quiet for a little while and then Marcel moved closer to him. He was being bold and brave, and he would never have done this with Hindley, but Arthur, though identical to Hindley was different. He wasn't arrogant, he wasn't a control freak, he was a very sweet young man, who'd been betrayed by a person he loved. It was hurtful… and Marcel at least understood that.

"Can I kiss you Arthur?" He whispered. "Please?"

In shock and surprise Arthur looked to him and the tears were beginning to show in his eyes. Marcel had caught him at a vulnerable moment and he didn't have the strength or energy to say no… for when he looked at Marcel he saw Francis… or at least the person he wanted Francis to be. Marcel leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, then cupped his cheek and kept kissing him, and Arthur responded as tears rolled down his cheeks, giving little emotional whimpers as the kiss deepened. That was something he truly did not expect but it was wonderful. "Can I ask you…" he uttered as they pulled away softly from one another "…why you wanted to do that...?" He asked "I thought you hated Hindley… therefore you would have disliked me at least…"

"I suppose I've … never seen a man so emotional before…" Marcel replied. "Men in my time… aren't supposed to cry… or be with other men..."

"It's still the s…same…" Arthur replied "…but… we um… exist, and although people know, they don't say anything. If you are this way… in this time… people let you be, of course it has to be secret."

"Even so… you are a very different sort to the men in my time." He replied. "Not pretentious… not arrogant… not selfish." He said "And I know I've resisted you up until now, but I want to be there for you and you said yourself I am stronger than your Francis. Do you believe that to be true?"

"Yes…" He replied. "Do you think that I… am not strong?" He said, ashamed to have cried in front of him.

"I just think you need someone. And for the life of me I cannot explain it but I want to be that someone. The wars must have taken it out of you, and you've had enough." He said "And the way your Francis treated you is horrible. Perhaps fate brought me to you… perhaps I was meant to be here."

"So you um... do like me then?" Arthur replied with a little smile. "I mean… more than friends…?"

"I want you to know something Arthur…" Marcel replied. "I have always been attracted to both men and women… but I kept my attraction to males secret." He said and continued "When I found out about Hindley and Francis… part of me actually liked it… although I never admitted it… not to anyone." He said trying to be brave and tell him how it was. "But I could never… love Hindley." He sighed. "You however, I can love… "

"I… I'm stunned…" Arthur replied "I never thought…that you… I mean…"

"I know you miss Francis." Marcel uttered softly "But maybe you could love me…"

Arthur nodded gently. Marcel was very different to Francis, he was stronger, he was more sure of himself and he was bold and forthright. These qualities Arthur saw in him from the start, and he knew he was attracted to him. "Maybe I could…" he whispered. "If you'll kiss me another time…."

Francis Marcel looked him in the eyes with all sincerity and pulled him close to kiss him again, deeper with more feeling, cupping his cheek he kissed him more and more, till neither of them could breathe.

They kissed for a while longer before Francis Marcel took him in his arms and held him, remembering how Hindley had stroked his hair that one time and how much he'd liked it, he thought maybe Arthur would like it, so he tentatively started to stroke his hair.

"I hope you can grow to love me Arthur…" he whispered "And maybe I can undo the damage that Francis did… if you will let me."

Arthur snuggled into his chest, and thought about the things he and Francis had planned. Maybe those plans could be revived now... he'd always wanted to be a father but being the way he was, he wasn't attracted to women. Somehow he felt that Marcel wouldn't want to be a male mother, but that didnt' mean he couldn't be... the solution was obvious... and he knew he had to do something about it. Marcel didn't have to know... unless his new experiment worked.


	2. Don't drink the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... now someone is Pregnant and that is just the beginning... Horny miracle man baby making chemical is out there ... watch out nations... time for the baby boom.

As time wore on Arthur decided that he would test his miracle chemical, on himself. If it worked he would confess everything to his new beau, Francis Marcel from 1828. If it didn’t work then no harm done and everything would continue as normal. He’d been staying in Paris with Marcel for a month and their relationship was going from strength to strength only…although they had kissed and been intimate, they still hadn’t had sex. This was because both men wanted to take it slow so that they could get closer emotionally, and this was a good thing all round. Francis Marcel (who we will now refer to as Francis M) knew that Arthur was a great inventor and let him get on with experiments and what not, even though he had no idea what he was working on or why. Meanwhile he got settled in and was actually making France great again, there was a feelgood factor in the air that hadn’t been around for some time and people were actually happier than they had been for a while.   
Arthur started testing his miracle chemical on small animals and perfected a solution that would make a male mouse carry babies for full term. Effectively the male mouse became pregnant by another male mouse, though it couldn’t give birth and the poor little thing, and its babies died. Of course, this wouldn’t be the same for humans, after all there was such a thing as a C section.   
When he thought he’d finished creating it, and it was perfect, he eventually thought he ought to have a human subject. He didn’t want to tell Francis M this because he was sure he wouldn’t agree, after all, he was very old fashioned having been from 1828 and probably would be freaked out. One night as a storm as brewing outside, and lightening flashed in the darkened sky, the Englishman decided that it was time. He was the last of the Kirklands, and he wanted to have a baby, a son to pass on all his knowledge to.   
“Alright Arthur Kirkland…” He said to himself as he filled a syringe with white liquid “Now is the time you take that step… you want to become a male mother don’t you?” He asked himself “Yes I do… “   
Summoning up all his courage he rolled up his left sleeve injected the liquid into his arm and bared the pain for those few moments. Francis M had no idea what he was up to and had no clue what he was doing.   
“Let’s see if it works…” He uttered as he put the chemicals back on the shelf.   
Francis M arrived home from his day advising the French government a few moments later. He saw Arthur putting the chemicals away and smiled warmly. “Bonjour mon Angleterre…” he said as he moved behind him to kiss his neck and wrapped his arms around him. “Have you had a good day Mon Cher? Have you been inventing things?”   
“Oh you know… one or two experiments…” He replied, then turned around and kissed him deeply. “I have missed you…” he moaned sensually. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home… and do you know why?”   
“Mmm… I can guess….” Uttered Francis sounding very sexy. “You are hungry for me non? I can tell…I sense it from you… “   
“I am hungry for you… I think you ought to take me to bed right away…” Arthur said as he continued to kiss him. “I want you…”   
“You are ready mon amour?” Francis M asked “You are sure you want to do this?”   
“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my whole life…” He replied with a particular look in his eye. Maybe it was the injection but somehow Francis M looked really damn hot, and sexy. Arthur felt delirious, and ravenous and just wanted to kiss him, and keep kissing him. Francis M loved it, as he’d never seen Arthur so obviously turned on before.   
“You really are ready mon cher…” Growled Francis M as he picked him up and thrust on him against the wall, kissing and biting his neck. “I could take you right here… you know it…”   
Arthur wrapped his legs around Francis M’s waist and clung to him. “I know…” he uttered, kissing him. “Take me to bed now…” he said in breathy sighs. “Now Francis…. Uhhh…”   
“You are really ready tonight…” growled Francis M as he let him down. Arthur grabbed his tie and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom, and he went willingly. Once in the bedroom Francis M threw his lover on to the bed and straddled him, ripping open his shirt, as all the buttons popped off. Arthur laughed and laid back, waiting for what was to be the best night of his life, with a beautiful man. Francis M then ripped off his pants, ruining the fastenings. He would need new clothes in the morning, the way he was destroying them like that, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was Francis, his body was tingling in ways he had never experienced. The miracle chemical was making him feel so sexy, and he wanted him so badly. His lover obliged quite willingly and when he was stripped of all clothing he turned him over so he could get access.   
“You’re mine Angleterre… all mine…” growled the Frenchman as he prepared him. Arthur lay there in anticipation, his body primed, his vital regions throbbing hard, his mind delirious.   
“Always yours…” He gasped “Always…” he groaned.   
Francis M kissed his neck and began making love to him, something he’d dreamed of for a long time. It was good that they were finally doing this together, as it sealed their love and their relationship. He gave him all, thrusting hard and wanton, and also giving him pleasure with his hand. Arthur fell into this strange delirium and his body writhed under the Frenchman’s expert touch, till he came with such ferocity, screaming his name out over and over. Francis M came at the same time and both men collapsed on each other, sweating and gasping for breath.   
“Ohhmm… Angleterre.. Arthur…” He mumbled. “You’re beautiful…”   
“Not as beautiful as you…” he replied, still gasping for breath. He turned to him and kissed him then laid back as Francis put his arms round him. Would it work? Would the injection cause him to conceive a baby just as it had done with the male mice?   
Later when they were calmed, Arthur asked Francis M a very curious question. “If you found out that you got someone pregnant… what would you do?” he uttered as he lay there wrapped in the Frenchman’s glorious embrace.   
“What a strange question mon amour… why do you ask?” Mumbled Francis M as he smooched him.   
“Humour me…” Arthur replied, smooching him back. “What would you do if you got someone pregnant?”   
Francis M laughed and placed his hand on Arthurs thigh, pulling his leg up to his waist. “It doesn’t matter seeing as it will never happen.” He replied. “But… if I was to get someone pregnant… I would … be the best father in the world… although, you’d hate me for sleeping with someone else. It would never happen.”   
“What if… what if …” Arthur said hesitantly, and then shut up. Now was not the time to tell him what he had done. If it didn’t work then he wouldn’t have to, and he didn’t want to ruin the night.   
“What if …what?”   
“Would you be happy about it? If it was to happen?”   
“It isn’t going to.” Francis M replied “But if it did, I would love my baby, and I would be a good father.” He said “Though I find your line of questioning strange…”   
Later as they went to sleep, Arthur felt happy. If he did conceive now, Francis would be happy about it, at least that’s what he was thinking.   
Francis M shook his head wondering what that was all about, and then held him as they both drifted off to sleep. Being in this future world was interesting, not so bad at all, and he was getting used to it.   
However, two weeks went by, and they had been making love just about every night. Often Arthur would ask him what he thought about babies and children or, what kind of father he would make. After a few days it started to get to him and he sighed as he got home from his work, to find Arthur sitting at the table, waiting for him.   
“We have to talk Arthur…” He said as he sat down. “Look, Je t’aime mon amour…” he said and took his hand. “But please can we not talk of children we cannot have?”   
Arthur looked at him hesitantly, and grasped his hand. “I have something to tell you…” He said. “For these past few months I have been working on something… it’s a miracle Francis…” he said excitedly.   
“What is it?” Grinned Francis M, looking at him, wondering what he was so excited about.   
“Before Francis went away to the past… we were talking about having children of our own…”   
Francis M let of his hand and rolled his eyes. “When are you going to stop talking about children?” he sighed.   
“No… you have to listen” he said grasping his hand again. “I have been working on a miracle chemical…it changes males…” He said excitedly. “I tested it on small animals and it works!” he continued.   
“What…what are you saying?” Francis M gulped as he pulled right back.   
“Francis, I’m pregnant!” Arthur said excitedly. “We did it!”   
Francis M sat there looking shocked, as if the breath in his body had just left him. He couldn’t believe it. He coughed and tried to breathe again, taking in a deep breath.   
“Say that again Mon amour… I don’t think I heard you right…”   
“I’m going to have a baby!” Arthur said with glee. “Isn’t it wonderful?” he cried “Isn’t it a miracle?”   
“It…it…” began Francis, clearly not as enthusiastic as Arthur. “….might be a miracle but… did you ever think to ask me if it was what I wanted?” he uttered as he stood up. Angrily he went to the chemical storage facility and opened it, taking out the jug filled with the strange white liquid. “Is this it? Is this your miracle chemical Mon cher?” He asked, clearly annoyed with him for not even discussing this with him.  
“But… aren’t you happy?” came Arthur’s crestfallen voice. He was so disappointed, he thought Francis M would be thrilled as he was.  
“Happy???” Francis replied still shocked. “You thought I would be happy about it did you???”   
“Yes…” he uttered by now totally devastated.   
“This is what I think of your miracle chemical!” Francis M answered as he walked to the sink and poured it right down. “It is unnatural, it is a violation!” He said.   
Arthur watched open mouthed as the miracle chemical went down the drain… but unknown to both of them, it had now got into the worlds water supply. You see it reacted with the pipes, and the water in them, causing a chain reaction that neither of them could have anticipated.   
“I can’t believe you just thought I would be okay with this!” Francis M uttered as he poured himself a glass of water to calm down. “What if I do not want a baby right now?” He continued as he drank it, not realising that the water wasn’t clear but was actually white in colour.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” Arthur said as tears filled his eyes. “I didn’t really think it would work and I didn’t want to worry you….”   
“Oh so you knew I’d be worried about it though ey?” He said as he drank down the water. “I really thought we had something you and I… we had love… we had…everything…but above all we had trust and…and…” As he was talking Francis M began to feel funny, dizzy, delirious and strange, but above all he started to think that Arthur was absolutely gorgeous. He sat there in floods of tears because Francis M didn’t want their little miracle, and he was so upset about that. All Francis could think about was how sexy he was.   
“Oh Arthur mon amour…” he sighed as he went over to him. “There’s no need to cry… please don’t..” he said and kissed him deeply.   
“You don’t want our baby…” he sobbed.   
“Oh… it will be alright…” He uttered as he kissed his neck tenderly. “You’re gorgeous mon amour… you are so beautiful…” he said as he felt all tingly inside. “Je t’aime…” he murmured as he kissed him some more. “In fact I want you to make love to me tonight… “ he said “Come to bed… come on…” he whispered and pulled him into the bedroom. Arthur willingly went, happy that Francis was actually ok with him being pregnant after all.   
Meanwhile the worlds water supply was now full of white miracle man baby making fluid… and Ludwig Beilschmidt filled up his kettle to make a nice cuppa. Italy was drinking a glass of “water” at the same time…   
In Russia, Ivan had just imbibed some cool water after a workout and was feeling kind of strange much to Latvia’s surprise and shock. Why was Ivan looking at him in that way?   
Goddammit everybody was drinking the WATER…


	3. Lets get it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations are feeling the effects of the strange chemical in the water...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a 1946 version of "Lets get it on" by Marvin Gaye. That song was from 1976 and I'm just being wierd and creative with it. I do not own hetalia or "Lets get it on" or anything.. .just to be clear. Thank you.

America was in the shower naked, and being showered with white miracle man baby making chemical, but he didn’t know it. When he finished, he felt funny, he felt really strange, and quite sexy. All he could think about was doing the deed, and he just couldn’t understand why. He threw on a robe and came out of the bathroom, and he was horny, like he’d never been before. What in the world was this?  
In the lounge, Japan was watching a horror movie , as he was staying over for a few weeks. He hadn’t had any water since it got contaminated and was quite innocent. Alfred entered and immediately dimmed the lights, and put “Lets get it on” by Marvin Gaye on the stereo, then stood in the doorway looking sexy, his robe mostly undone.  
“Japan…” He growled and winked.  
Kiku stopped playing the movie and looked around, his eyes growing wide as Alfred looked at him and sensually raised an eyebrow, giving him “that” look.  
“A…America-san?” he uttered, as he grew both excited and afraid. “Why are you rooking at me rike that?”  
“Oh… you’re just so… goddam… sexy…” Alfred said as he sauntered towards him and slid up next to him on the sofa. “What do you say you and me…get it on?”  
America leaned over to kiss him, but Japan immediately got up, making America face-plant in the sofa. He fell off and crawled up behind Kiku, and started kissing his way up his body.  
“I don’t know, America-san…” He said as he pondered the situation, and somehow putting up with America kissing his way up his torso. “I have always riked you but I dirrent know you riked me in that way…” He said as he poured himself a nice refreshing glass of water.  
“I mean this is all so sudden…”  
America moved up behind him and kissed his neck. “There’s nothing wrong with me loving you… “ he uttered as he sang along with the song. This was of course the little known 1946 version of the song which was only known to a few, like the nations for example.  
Japan began to feel a bit strange as he drank the water. Suddenly America kissing his neck felt amazing, more sensual than he could ever have imagined. He turned around and as the music of Marvin Gaye seemed to get louder, he kissed America deeply, over and over, and soon the two of them were on the floor… doing er… that…  
Meanwhile in Austria, Roderich had finished a nice cup of tea and felt really weird, and he just couldn’t explain it. He sat down at his piano intending to take his frustrations out on the keys, when the lights dimmed, and the stereo began to play “Lets get it on” by Marvin Gaye. (1946 version)  
“Vot is going on?” He uttered. There was nobody there but as he was sitting there, he looked down between his legs, only to find Prussia there, forcing himself in between his legs. “Hello Austria..” He growled.  
“Prussia!” he cried in a not very manly way. “What are you doing near my vital regions?” he cried.  
“Oh you know, just browsing…” He said as he prised his legs apart, pushing his torso in between them. “I have been vatching you from my place, and I couldn’t resist coming over to see you…” Gilbert said as he pecked Roderich on the lips. Roderich couldn’t understand why he liked this so much, and kissed him back, before they slid sensually under the piano….  
In Germany, Italy was by this time clinging to Ludwig’s leg as he tried to make his cup of tea. “Italy vot is wrong vis you?” He grumbled. Soon the kettle was boiled and he dragged Italy into the sitting room as he tried to drink it. “You have been acting strange all night…”  
“I can’t help it Doitsuuuu!” Cried Italy “You are so big and strong and robust…”  
“Honestly you are driving me insane.” Ludwig sighed as he drank his tea. “I need a seventh sense…”  
He shook Italy off his leg and was about to do some cleaning when he started to feel very strange. “Vot is this sensation?” He gasped as he dimmed the lights. “What is wrong with me?” he muttered as he put on the music, it was “Lets get it on” by Marvin Gaye (1946 version) He turned to Italy who was lying on the floor looking flushed and sexy.  
“Oh I always love a man in uniform Doitsuuu..” Gasped Feliciano as he took in the manly form of Ludwig, who stood there looking hot, as he raised an eyebrow sensually towards Italy.  
“Las es uns anghen…” Ludwig growled and kissed Feliciano roughly.  
You may be thinking, how is this different to any other day? Well it wasn’t, except that it was being fuelled by a miracle chemical that got men pregnant… so to cut a long story short, all the nations were getting it on, and doing very disgusting things to each other. Quite a lot of the nations had a kink of some kind which is not appropriate to mention here, but I think you can probably guess.  
Francis lay on the bed with his arms wrapped around an exhausted Arthur, who had spent the last couple of hours giving France every inch of his love, to the dulcit tones of Marvin Gaye in the background “Lets get it on”.  
“Ohh mon Angleterre, that was the most sensual experience of my whole life….” Moaned Francis, his eyes bright, his chest heaving. “Where did you learn to make love like that?”  
“I don’t know…” Arthur answered “It just sort of… came to me… you gorgeous adorable French sex machine…”  
“You’re an adorable English love rabbit… “ uttered Francis, still feeling all tingly. “What were you saying earlier about being pregnant?”  
“I hope you will be the best father in the world…” he mumbled in reply. “You aren’t upset about it now are you?”  
“Non..” replied Francis. “I wish you had told me though, I might have wanted to be the mother…”  
“You’re kidding…really?” Grinned Arthur. “I didn’t think you’d want to do that…” he said as he kissed him.  
“Well up until right now I didn’t… but I’m coming round to the idea…” Francis replied “Something strange is happening to me mon amour… I can’t understand it… I feel so… sexy….”  
“Me too…” Arthur replied as they “got it on” again. They started to kiss and make love, before falling off the bed on the floor.


	4. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a miscarriage and vows never to interfere with nature ever again. However, now Francis is pregnant and they realise what must have happened.

A few months went by and Francis and Arthur were preparing for their new arrival which would be in six months time. None of the other nations had even considered that they might be expecting babies at this time, because Arthur had not expected the water supply to be contaminated and so he didn't warn them that this might be the case. Nobody suspected anything, and they were all blissfully unaware of what had happened. However, things were not as perfect as they might seem. One morning Arthur stood at the bathroom sink, his legs shaking, suffering from nausea and a terrible headache such as he had never experienced. He threw up and slowly moved to look into the mirror. He was pale, and looked very sick.

There was a knock on the door and Francis was there. "Arthur, are you alright in there Mon Cher? I am worried about you…" he said in a concerned tone of voice. "You have been in there so long…"

"It's just sickness…" Arthur replied… "I will be fine…"

As Francis stood there he heard a crashing sound behind the door, and that was his motive to break the door down. His love lay on the floor unconscious and barely breathing, something was not right with this whole mess. He cried out and went to his aid, picking him up in his arms, he took him through to the bedroom, before calling a doctor. Arthur had a fever, and was delirious, as well as sick. He opened his eyes but could barely move because he was in so much pain, his entire body felt like it was in agony.

"F…Francis…" He gasped, trying to reach for him.

Francis held his hand and kissed his fingers. "The doctor is on his way mon amour… " he said in soothing tones. "I hope this is not serious…"

"I shouldn't have tried to interfere with nature…" Arthur gasped "I just wanted to be a mother… " he uttered and then doubled up in pain as a wave of it washed over his body.

"Hush mon amour…" Francis whispered. "Let the doctor have a look at you and then we'll see what the problem is…" he said, being very supportive. He leaned over and kissed Arthur's head and held him. "I'm right here…" he whispered.

When the doctor arrived he introduced himself as Dr. Wells, and thought it would be a routine examination and that would be that, however when he examined Arthur, he was shocked to hear of the situation, that he was actually carrying a baby.

He had no idea how to handle it, and so read all the notes Arthur had made, documenting his pregnancy, and all the symptoms he had been experiencing. Apparently, things had been going downhill for weeks. There had been lots of nerve pain and sickness, and it was only getting worse. He thought it best to take him into hospital, and that's what they did. Arthur wasn't in a position to argue it, and Francis agreed he needed the expert help. After various tests and scans he eventually took Francis to one side to talk to him.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy…" Dr. Wells in quiet tones so his patient wouldn't hear him. "At first I didn't believe it, that this man could be carrying a baby…" He whispered "The fact is… he… he WAS pregnant in every sense of the word. A foetus had formed in his belly, and according to the notes I read, he even had a temporary uterus…" He continued "That chemical he made, I read that he tested it on small animals, the difference here was he kept treating the animals with the chemical till they were full term. I see from his notes that he stopped taking it after he found out he'd conceived…" he said.

"When you say he …WAS… pregnant… does that mean he isn't anymore?" Francis asked, really worried for the man he loved.

"Monsieur…." Dr Wells replied "The male body just isn't designed to carry babies…" he said sympathetically. "He doesn't have the right… physical make up. When he stopped taking that …solution he made up, then his body started to revert back to its original state… at least that is the theory we have."

"He miscarried… didn't he?" uttered a devastated Francis. "Oh God… is he going to be alright?"

"We had to perform an operation to remove the…um…foetus…" He replied. "We believe he'll recover, but he is going to go through some pain and it won't be easy for him." The doctor then took Francis to a little room and showed him the tiny foetus, wrapped in a blanket, and he was around the size of his thumb, fully formed and perfect.

"Oh no…" Francis uttered as he touched his little son. "You would have been perfect.."

With a heavy heart he went to Arthur's bedside. His sympathy and love went out to his Arthur who lay there still unconscious from the operation. He felt guilty for throwing away the chemical that he'd made for himself and wished he'd thought about it. This was horrible, and tragic. The baby that was going to be theirs was dead… and as he sat there, the tears began to flow, and the pain in his heart was terrible.

As Arthur woke from his sleep he turned to Francis only to find him crying, and that was unusual as Francis Marcel had never cried as long as he'd known him. He knew immediately why that was, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Wh…what's happened?" Arthur asked as he started to feel panicky "F..Francis!" he cried, knowing full well what had happened.

He couldn't even speak, because of the pain and the tears that flowed, he simply took Arthur in his arms and held him close. Eventually he managed a few tearful words. "It was a little boy Arthur..." He uttered through sobs. "He was so tiny..." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry..." Arthur didn't say anything for a few moments, totally numb from it all, before he wept deeply in Francis' arms. His heart was broken in ways that he himself couldn't describe, and it seemed Francis' was heartbroken too. A few days later they left the hospital, and went back to their home in Paris feeling so drained, both of them, but needing to be with each other more than ever.

"I was the one who threw it away…" Francis uttered as he held Arthur in his arms, when they got back to their home. His poor love hadn't stopped crying since it happened, he was distraught and it didn't look like he was going to feel better for a long time. "It's my fault…"

"No." Arthur murmured as he held on to him. The first words he'd spoken in days. "I'm an idiot for thinking it would work… I was born male… I can't have babies, I should have accepted that." He wept and buried his face in Francis' chest and the Frenchman held him and loved him for as long as he needed him. "I just wanted a child Francis… " he cried, breaking down completely, his fist curled up on his' chest. His larger hand encompassed Arthurs fist as he comforted him the best he could but he couldn't keep the tears from flowing either. Although he hadn't wanted the baby at first, he'd got used to the idea of becoming a father and had even started decorating the nursery and buying things for it .

"We'll get through this sweetheart…" he whispered to Arthur "We'll get through."

"I'm not going to do anything like this again…" sobbed Arthur "It's too painful…" he continued "I really….really wanted a baby… I would have called him Francis after you… I would have…" he sobbed. "He would have been just like you... I know it..."

Francis stopped him and kissed him tenderly. "Hush… " he mumbled "Don't torture yourself mon amour… it's not fair…"

More time passed, and Arthur started to recover from his ordeal. No one had yet informed any of the other nations as to what had happened, and he wanted to keep this horrible episode of his life a secret from everyone. The only thing he could think about for a long time afterwards was who the child would have become, and now all that was taken away from him. All this time Francis had been feeling very strange, and even quite sick and didn't understand why, but one evening as he and Arthur relaxed after a hard day, Arthur's head in resting in his lap, he felt a strange movement in his tummy.

"What was that?" Arthur asked suddenly. "What in the world?"

Francis didn't know how to answer him. He'd never experienced anything like that. It felt like something moving or squirming inside of him and it kept doing it.

Arthur gasped, realising that Francis was pregnant, that somehow a reverse situation had happened. "Oh my God…" he gasped "It's a baby!"

"W..what?" Francis uttered, looking terrified. "B..but it can't be, I never took any of your miracle chemical!"

"No… but… you must have." Arthur cried, "Think back to that night… you threw away the chemical into the sink and then… then… you poured a glass of water… I remember…."

Both of them stared into each others eyes, shocked, surprised, overwhelmed…

"The…chemical… got into … the water supply…" Arthur uttered. "Oh…no…"

"Wait wait wait…" Francis uttered, unable to take it all in. "You're saying I'm expecting now?" He uttered "But.. if you miscarried, that means I might… we don't have any more miracle chemical…"

"No, but I know the recipe… and I think you arent' the only one who's going to need it!" Arthur cried.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Francis asked, now shaking and panicking.

"Well if it got into the water supply… its been consumed by every nation on the planet… they might all be … pregnant…"

There was a long silence at first before Francis spoke. "Arthur…" he uttered "Is every nation on this planet sleeping with one another?"


	5. That one little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is pregnant, Germany is pregnant, Latvia is pregnant, Russia is pregnant, Japan is pregnant ... America is pregnant.. Francis has sore nipples and feels emotional... and Prussia cheated on Canada with Austria for his DNA only.. .or so he says.. liar

Being a pregnant man was no fun as Francis was about to find out. He had to keep taking England’s miracle chemical, in order to sustain the pregnancy. He tried however, to get on with life as normal, even though things were obviously changing. He was about five and a half months into his pregnancy and he and Arthur were going to warn everyone about the disastrous…. Or miraculous consequences of the chemical going into the water supply.   
At the world meeting Arthur got up to speak, and made clear the seriousness of the situation.   
“I must apologise to everyone for my experiments with chemcials and hormonal substances led to the possibility that some of you might be um… pregnant…” he uttered, not being able to look anyone in the eye. “Of course it was a very weak solution, and maybe not, but have any of you had any strange symptoms recently?”   
Germany put up his hand first. “Vot kind of strange symptoms?” he uttered. Germany didn’t look well, he looked like he was so tired and a bit spaced out.   
“Well uhh… sore …n… nipples…” Arthur replied, still not looking at anyone, least of all Germany. “Increase in appetite, cravings, notions… feeling emotional…. Maybe… or you might feel like there’s something moving in your tummy… that would be a baby, not gas…not… tapeworm…” Arthur uttered wondering if he was making any sense.   
Germany sank into his own arms on the table, and Italy put a hand on his back. “Thatsa what that problem is Doitsu… you’re expecting…”   
“Uuuuurgh…” Uttered Ludwig. “How come you didn’t get pregnant too then?” He asked Italy. Everyone looked a little sort of embarrassed and didn’t even look at each other.   
“Does… does anyone else have…symptoms they cannot explain?”   
Prussia sat in his usual seat looking all agitated and upset about something, and now he knew why. “I worry a lot about everything…” He uttered “And I have a craving for knockwurst…” he said as he took out a wrapped knockwurst and started to eat it like he’d never eaten before in his life. “I need it so baaaad…”   
Japan was in his seat knitting and not paying any attention but then he looked up from his knitting and realised why he’d felt so maternal lately, and why he felt he had to make little clothes and things. “Oh my goodness…” he gasped “I think I may also be pregnant…”   
The worst was Alfred, who thought he was just getting fatter, but actually he may have been pregnant with twins or more. He sat there with a big flowery shirt on and cussing because of his aching nipples and backache. “Oooh I feel so tired all the time…” he groaned… “Thanks so much for that England… now quite a few of us are pregnant… and its given away all our secrets… yes alright I am having an affair with Japan… everyone knows it now… and I am keeping these… twins or triplets or whatever …. I am not ashamed to say it.”   
“I was expecting too.” Arthur said and then looked really sad “But I miscarried… because I needed to be taking the miracle chemical. And if you don’t keep taking it then its possible you too will miscarry.. that is why I made up a whole batch of it. How many of you want to keep your babies?”   
Not surprisingly everyone put up their hands, even Germany, who was actually starting to look forward to the idea of being a male mother.   
“I have one question.” He groaned “How does a male mother give birth?”   
“I should think by C section…” Arthur replied. “Or some method that we haven’t tried yet.”   
“Uhhh oh God!” Ludwig uttered looking terrified.   
Prussia kept eating his knockwurst and at first looked terrified too but laughed. “I can handle a C section because I am awesome and my baby will be awesome too.”   
“Who is that child’s father?” Grumbled Ludwig. Austria turned away looking fearful. There was no one else, it had to be him. That night a few months ago when Prussia had been so romantic, how could he resist? He gulped and was about to say something when Canada piped up.   
“That would be me Ludwig!” He said proudly. Gilbert and I have been in a relationship for some time … we kept it secret… but yes… he’s my lover… and that is my baby…” he said as he possessively put his arm around Gilbert. “We will bring our baby up together won’t we Gil?”   
“Oh yeah sure… awesome…” He said and continued to eat knockwurst as Austria looked on, either jealous or upset or both.   
Russia put his arm around Latvia who was also sitting with his head in his arms in tears. He too was pregnant, but felt a bit better when Ivan whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry Latvia… I am also pregnant.”   
Francis had been quiet all the way through the meeting and continued to remain so when it ended and everyone got their supplies of miracle chemical. He didn’t look well, he looked lost and upset and lonely. He felt that Arthur was ignoring him… not paying him any attention at all.. and yet he needed him so badly. As he gave out the supplies, he wandered off on his own… wondering what was going to happen now… feeling very miserable, and hormonal. He hadn’t realised that Arthur had seen him going off on his own and had followed him so he was a bit surprised to turn around and see him approaching.   
“Francis, are you alright?” Arthur asked.   
“I think so, just a bit… hormonal…” He muttered and wiped a way a tear from his eye. “You…you weren’t ignoring me were you? I … I mean… I don’t mean to be paranoid but…”   
“Oh Francis sweetheart of course I wasn’t ignoring you… I love you… where’s all this coming from?” He said reassuring him. “Why did you think that?”   
“OH I don’t know… its ridiculous… but I felt that you were paying everyone else attention and not me… and I can’t explain it but I felt… like you didn’t care.”   
“Of course I care darling…” Arthur replied and went to put his arms around him but Francis hissed and pulled away.   
“What is it?” Arthur asked “Are you alright?”   
“My nipples are sore…” Groaned Francis. “Ow…”   
“Sorry poppett…” Arthur replied and hugged him gently, being careful of his painful nipples.   
Just then Prussia came by all stroppy and annoyed and yelling at Austria about something. “It was one night Roderich, don’t you see? The one thing he couldn’t give me was the one little thing that you can!”   
“Don’t’ give me that! You had no idea you could get pregnant! This is all a sham I tell you! You used me Gilbert!” he cried back. “You only wanted my vital regions!”   
“Gilbert!” Canada cried “You cheated on me with…with … Austria?” He asked devastated. “How could you?” He wailed and walked off hurt and crying. Prussia followed him “Birdie, sweetie… it was for his DNA only… you’re the one for me…honestly…”   
Arthur and Francis watched somewhat amused and Arthur took his hand. “This isn’t going to be easy, but sweetheart, I am here for you always. I am sorry if it looked like I was ignoring you… shall we go and get something to drink?”   
“Alright.” Francis replied and held his hand. “Not alcohol though… I was thinking warm milk…”


	6. Francis Gives Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's miracle chemical means that a man can carry a baby for nine months.. not that he can give birth so this is very dangerous...

Almost nine months had gone by and Francis was quite huge. Everything seemed to be going well but both he and Arthur were worried about how their little bundle of joy would be delivered. There was every indication that the baby would be absolutely fine, as Francis' body seemed a bit more adapted to carrying a child. Having the miracle chemical every day kept him in good condition and the baby too.

One evening they lay in bed, the rain falling in buckets outside, and pitter pattering off the window, Francis was laying on his side as he felt a little uncomfortable. Arthur was spooning him, with his arms wrapped around Francis' waist. He'd taken to wearing a knee length night gown for comfort and it did help. Arthur smiled as he felt the baby wriggling in Francis' temporaily changed body and kissed his soft hair.

"How are you feeling love?" He whispered softly. Since he'd found out that Francis was having his baby, he had treated him like a precious jewel, and did everything for him. He would have done it anyway, whether he was carrying their child or not, because he loved him. Thanks to that miracle chemical they would be natural parents, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I just feel a little uncomfortable…" sighed Francis. "Who would have thought carrying a baby could be so difficult?"

"You are doing a whole lot better than I did…"

"Oh… Oh… Je suis Desole… Mon Cher…" Francis said as he turned to him. "I… I just forgot…"

"Don't worry about it." Arthur replied. "You didn't say anything out of turn… and …Francis?" he continued. "You're beautiful…"

"Je t'aime…" whispered Francis.

He placed his hand on Francis' swollen belly. "I still can't believe my miracle chemical worked… its amazing."

As they lay there Francis felt very strange, as his muscles tensed around his abdomen and his back. It was enough to take his breath away for a moment. "Uhh…" he gasped. "This little bundle of ours is… a handful…" he said. " I need to use the er…"

"Okay…" Arthur said with a wink. "Take your time."

Francis felt really uncomfortable by now, he put on his slippers and went to the bathroom, and whilst in there decided to brush his teeth and have a drink of water. As he was drinking it, his entire body tensed up and his muscles contracted like nothing in the world he'd ever felt. This was a man who had been through wars and battles and all manner of pain in the world, but none of it compared to what he was feeling in that moment. He couldn't even breathe, it was so bad. Gripping the sink, he held on as all this water rushed out from him… and it was mixed with blood. When he finally got his breath he screamed out hard, holding his stomach, he sank to the ground screaming and crying like nothing on Earth. "Arthur!" He cried "H…help m.. me!"

Arthur sat upright in bed when he heard him scream. "FRANCIS!" he cried in a panic, and shot out of bed. He tried to get into the bathroom but the door was locked, and all he could hear was horrific screaming on the other side.

"Francis, what is it? " he yelled frantically as he pushed himself against the door, trying to break it down. He took a run at it and tried again, and again.

"The baby's coming!" he screamed "The baby!"

Arthur was horrified, it wasn't due for another couple of weeks, and he remembered what happened to the mouse who had conceived. It died and its babies died because it couldn't give birth.

By some feat of superhuman strength Arthur crashed through the door and beheld Francis on the floor, kneeling there in emmense pain, clutching at his stomach, crying his eyes out and screaming horribly. It was the worst pain he'd ever suffered in his life.

"Arthur!" cried Francis "I'm going to die!" he wept "I've never felt anything so p…painful…AAAARGH!" he cried again.

"Jesus Christ!" Arthur cried. "Come on love… you can't stay here… we have to get you to the hospital!"

"I'll never make it!" squeaked Francis as another contraction took hold and he felt the urge to push. "The baby is coming…"

"B..but..how?" panicked Arthur. He didn't know what to do. "Lie on your back love if you can.." he gulped. "I have to see how this is going to work…"

After some time Francis was able to lay down on his back and Arthur took his pants off. Francis was male, there was no way this child could be born except… except there was something, Behind his male area a small opening had torn itself and it was expanding, and there was what looked like the baby's head crowning. It was definitely too late to get to the hospital, and Francis didn't have any pain relief or anything. He was going to give birth right there in the bathroom.

"Oh my God… oh my God!" Arthur gasped "I need to call an ambulance…"

"No, don't you dare leave me here alone!" screamed Francis "Ne me laisse pas poutain!" he cried, and screamed out as another contraction filled his entire body with pain. He gripped Arthurs hand so tight, squeezing hard.

"Oh ffffuck…" he hissed, feeling Francis squeeze his hand, and drawing blood as he dug his nails into his palm.

"Je bession de poussier!" wailed the Frenchman feeling the urge to push mixed with this terrible awful unforgiving pain that would not go away.

Prising his hand away from Francis' almost iron grip, Arthur got some towels and filled up the sink with water. He also got the first aid kit and bandaged his hand which was bleeding from where Francis had squeezed so hard. He was now lying on the floor, knees hoisted up, breathing little breaths and pushing hard.

Feeling brave, Arthur knelt in front of him with the towels on the floor. "Okay… here goes… one two three.. PUSH!" he said trying his best to help Francis. "Breathe… that's it …. Breathe… and PUSH… come on you can do this."

"I c…can't!" he wailed, the tears flowing down his face, "It will kill me….Arthur!"

"Come on Francis… just breathe… "

His whole body tensed up again, this time it was even worse than ever before, and with one huge push, the baby's head came out. Arthur could see that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, and he knew he had to fix that.

"Hold on darling… don't push…"

"I … I must…" gasped Francis "I MUST!"

"No.. I have to free the umbilical cord from the baby's neck… try your best darling…" Arthur said trying to be reassuring as he did his best to untangle the cord. It took some time and Francis really couldn't hold on anymore.

"ARTHUR!" he cried as his body uncontrollably began to push, and luckily just in time, Arthur managed to untangle the cord.

Then their baby was born, the child slipped out on to the floor in front of Arthur, and he held the tiny bundle in his arms, shaking. The child was not crying at first or making any sort of movement, but as Arthur held it, the child suddenly started to wriggle, and then they heard the sound of tiny cries.

"Oh Francis…" Arthur said as he held their baby, the tears flowing down his face. He was covered in blood and shaking but he didn't care.

"What…what is it?" gasped a very tired and sweaty Francis as he lay there gasping for breath.

"It's a little baby Francis…" wept Arthur. He'd never been so happy in his whole life.

"No.. what is it?"

Arthur placed the little child into Francis' arms. "It…it's a little girl…" he said through tears as he cut the umbilical cord and tied it. "Oh my God…"

"Ohhh… she's so beautiful…" Francis uttered. The baby gurgled and stared up at her parents with big baby blue eyes. She had just a little blonde hair on her perfect little head.

"She's perfect…" Arthur sobbed. "Look at all her little fingers and all her little toes… and her tiny face… she's p..perfect…"

"I know what I want to name her…"

"Hmm?" Arthur asked, still gazing lovingly at their new daughter.

"Brittany…" he said. "I want to call her Brittany."

"Brittany… Kirkland Bonnefoy…" Arthur said as he stroked her tiny head. "Welcome to the world…"

He cried so deeply and kissed Francis, holding him to his chest, with their little girl. "Well done sweetheart that must have been really hard for you… well done.."


End file.
